


The Devil Comes to Night Vale

by Third_Eye



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), OMC is definitely inhuman, Vague yet Menacing Government Agencies, and he's kinda creepy, i can think of twenty more tags but im just lazy, it's just one character floating around town creating relationships with people, there's a new visitor in town, there's probably more characters and relationships involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: A stranger has entered Night Vale. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his sharp and dangerous smile? Why even still his flowing beautiful hair captured in messy bun dangling like a noose at the back of his neck? He says he has just visited our rival town Desert Bluffs, but why come here? Why now? And just what does he plan to do with that blatantly rather stylish looking hearse? He says he is a mortician... I can't say I've ever met one of those, dear listeners.His smile is sharp, his hair is long and flowing, but his eyes- oh his eyes listeners- tell a completely different story.Welcome to Night Vale, stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Main Character is indeed my own character and is owned by me and is being used in a novel that I am working on currently. Who knows if I am ever going to finish it, but I wanted to see how he would interact with different characters set in completely different worlds from his so this is what I did.  
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am going to!

When he had been told he was going to be visiting a “friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and strange lights were going to pass overhead as he pretended to sleep” this was certainly not what he had in mind.  
The desert was certainly hot with the sun reflecting it’s hot- HOT- beams down on the sand, and yeah he supposed the residents were a little friendly, but he couldn’t really see anything strange about the little town of Night Vale- at least not from the kind of environment he had grown up in.  
He passed by a window shop, which quite literally sold windows to his utter amusement, and thought of how many puns he could tell his “partner in crime”, Jason, as soon as he got home. Without a doubt he knew that his Asian partner would probably end up strangling if he ended up doing so, but at least he would die doing something he loved- annoying the shit out of people. 

The radio station looked interesting to say the least, but he was quite more enthused about visiting the science lab or exploring the whereabouts of the town’s quite elusive Sheriff Sam and his “Secret” Police. He decided to try the science laboratory first, since he was a scientist after all and science would always really come first in his life no matter how interesting the Sheriff and his not-so-Secret Police sounded. He looked through one of the barred windows of the laboratory and was pleasantly surprised to see a handsome man crouched diligently over a microscope. Teeth were pulling his plump pink lips back as straight as a military cemetery and as white as bleached bone. His curly dark brown hair was long and lightly greying at the temples, but he always had appreciated the older ones he supposed. Then again he was much older possibly than anyone within this little town. He brought his attention back to the gorgeous scientist and wondered why exactly he wasn’t in there with him right now. He could only imagine how beautiful he would look splayed out on the lab counter before him, thoroughly debauched by lips and teeth, he would- 

And he had an erection. What a perfectly wonderful way to make a first impression. Oh well, he supposed he would just have to grin and bear it as he placed his binder strategically in front of the crotch of his pants. There was no time to fix his little problem; he would just have to sort it out later.  
He opened the door to the laboratory and stopped short of fully walking in, as he noticed eight separate pairs of eyes looking straight at him. He glanced at the door, now shut behind him, and back at the scientists occupying the room. He threaded few fingers through his dark long hair, avoiding eye contact as much as he could. 

“This is the Night Vale Scientific Research Team isn’t it?” He asked, careful to not look anyone head one for fear of something he could not place fully.  
The gorgeous scientist from earlier- perfect in every way, in every inch of him- stood up from his stool at the counter at which he had been stationed. 

“Yes, yes. Um, that would be us I guess?” He replied, fiddling with his glasses before holding out a hand in greeting. “I’m Carlos, head of the research team here in Night Vale.”

He shook the hand that was offered to him with a smile, briefly making eye contact with those dark intelligent eyes. “Lucifer. My name’s Lucifer Strange, I was told to come here from the University? They said this kind of thing would be right up my alleyway.”  
Lucifer chuckled, and Carlos’s eyes lit up at the mention of the University.

“Ah! Really so they sent you to help research?” He asked, rather enthusiastically as he piled up some papers and folders on one of the nearby lab counters.  
Lucifer swept his bangs from in front his face with one hand, careful to keep the other hiding his slowly dying erection. 

“Not exactly.” He countered, smiling softly at the other man and making brief eye contact with some of the other scientists occupying the room with a slight head nod of greeting in their general direction. “I was sent here to do some solo research in my field.”

Carlos placed some more papers aside before fiddling with some beakers and putting them away in a nearby cabinet.

“Oh?” He replied, his mind half busy on what he was processing while the other was focusing on what his limbs were trying to achieve. “What field would you say you are most proficient in then?”

Lucifer carefully arranged his binder in front of himself before responding.  
“I deal in bodies, Carlos.” He stated, the smile not quite truly leaving his face. “I apprenticed at a morgue during college.”

Carlos turned around fully to face him, a stack of random papers in hand with a beaker balancing precariously on top. 

“Truly?” He asked, seeming to be quite taken back by the idea, but also not due to not fully knowing the man in front him. “You don’t seem like the kind of man to fit the character- I don’t mean any offence, Mr. Strange.”

Lucifer looked at the gorgeous scientist and gave a short laugh. 

“I’m sure you didn’t Carlos, and please I don’t really see the need for formalities since we are most likely going to be working under the same roof.” With this, Lucifer snatched the beaker before it fell and continued. “Besides, I’d like to feel at least a bit young thank you. So, it’s Lucifer, please.”

Carlos seemed to be having an internal struggle at Lucifer’s grin, as he pushed his glasses haphazardly into his now rather wild hair. 

“Of course, of course. Lucifer it is.” He replied, as he tried to get his bearings. “Do you know how long you’ll be staying in Night Vale then?”

Lucifer’s grin softened ever so slightly and he moved towards the door.  
“If it seems worth my while, I may be here for longer than I had originally planned.” He responded, as he opened the door to the laboratory. “It was wonderful meeting you all. I hope to be working with you very soon.”

With a smile and a nod he was gone out the door. Carlos breathed a sigh of- relief? He waved off his fellow scientists and got back to work, trying not to think so hard on the new comer, and what a mortician could possibly be doing in Night Vale of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to add a whole bunch more??? I don't know. We'll see what happens I guess.


End file.
